


Washed Up

by geronimo_42



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Relationship(s), merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimo_42/pseuds/geronimo_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Fanfic and un-betaed. Enjoy and please leave comments!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic and un-betaed. Enjoy and please leave comments!

Dark water churned and tossed the young prince around in the sea. 

Fighting to break the surface and get a gasp of air; the shouts of his crew were replaced with the thunderous slamming of the waves.

Lungs bursting for air, Prince Eric slipped into unconsciousness and let the violent ocean claim him. Unaware of the strong arms wrapping around him and dragging him to the shore. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The caw of seagulls berated the young princes ears as his eyes flitted open to a harsh sunlight. Taking a few moments to fully come to his bearings, he realized there was a man kneeling over him with a concerned look on his face. The older man helped Eric sit up slowly. The kind stranger had long white hair and a luscious beard of the same color. The prince mumbled a thank you and tried to remember how he wound up on the beach. He blinked groggily, trying to wake himself up, when he noticed a long blue-green object across the sand next to them. It seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the sunlight. A tail. He looked quickly the the elder gentleman, quickly putting two and two together. A merman. A merman saved him from the shipwreck.  
"What? How-" Eric mumbled.  
A deep, gruff laugh came from the merman. "You should get back your palace. Your family is worried."

Eric was distracted by how the merman's shirtless body's muscles rippled and glistened in the sun. Quickly chastising himself:"No, I shouldn't think such thoughts." The prince managed to smile and try to thank the merman again. "Yes, I supposed I should...Thank you. What's your name?"

Another laugh from the merman. "Triton."

"I'm Eric." he said with a blush.

"Well it's nice to meet you Eric, I hope to see you again." With out warning, Triton leaned over and kissed Eric on the lips. 

Before Eric could react, the warm lips were gone from his and Triton was swimming off into the sea.  
"I hope so too."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was extremely short just to set everything up, don't worry, there'll be sex and such in future chapters!!


End file.
